Summer Camp
by srzkun
Summary: /Ya, Tuhan. Tolong tusuk Uchiha dan buat dia menderita./Ya, Tuhan. Tolong buat si Haruno bodoh itu memiliki penyakit kulit yang mematikan/ Hei, Uchiha bagaimana kalau kita saling berteman./ Aku juga sudah lelah menjadi musuhmu, Haruno/ Summer camp adalah tempat untuk mencari musuh abadimu, atau saudara kembarmu/ mau mampir?


Summer Camp—tempat dimana kau bertemu dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas mereka dengan berkemah di tengah hutan dan orang tua kalian sibuk bekerja sehingga melupakan kalian.

Dan disinilah, Haruno dan Uchiha jauh dari orang tua, bertemu, bermusuhan, membuat kekacauan, dihukum, bermusuhan, membuat kekacauan, dihukum, bermusuhan lagi, dan terus seperti itu.

Summer camp—tempat dimana kau akan bertemu musuh abadimu.

Atau bahkan saudara kembarmu.

**Summer Camp by Srzkun**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by The Parent Trap**

.

_**/Ya, Tuhan. Tolong tusuk Uchiha dan buat dia menderita./Ya, Tuhan. Tolong buat si Haruno bodoh itu memiliki penyakit kulit yang mematikan/ Hei, Uchiha bagaimana kalau kita saling berteman./ Aku juga sudah lelah menjadi musuhmu, Haruno/ Summer camp adalah tempat untuk mencari musuh abadimu, atau saudara kembarmu/**_

.

Washington DC—tempat dimana kau akan menemukan berbagai macam kendaraan umum dan pejalan kaki yang ramai. Meski ini musim panas, tapi Ibukota Negara itu tidak tampak lenggang sedikitpun. Banyak wisatawan dari berbagai Negara untuk mengunjungi salah satu kota tersibuk sepanjang masa itu. Begitupula dengan keadaan di hotel mewah bintang lima, begitu banyak wisatawan sehingga hotel-hotel pun menjadi semakin ramai, apalagi ini musim panas. Dimana semua sedang libur (terkecuali untuk beberapa hal tertentu).

Gadis Uchiha itu memandang siluet sang ayah yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas untuk ditanda-tangani. Meskipun sekolahnya libur tapi tidak dengan sang ayah yang malah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Pekerjaan sebagai pemilik hotel mewah dan berkelas tidak menjamin si ayah tidak sibuk, justru karena pekerjaannya itulah yang membuatnya semakin jarang ada di rumah.

Rambut hitam panjang lurus yang diikat itu bergoyang seiring dengan ayunan kakinya di atas sofa. Libur musim panas baru tiba. Masa bodoh dengan nilai rapotnya yang merah semua. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya dengan nikmat. Mata emerald gadis itu memandang tajam sang ayah dengan sebal. Sudah sejam yang lalu ia dicueki oleh sang ayah.

"Dad!" panggilnya dengan suara yang mengalun lembut khas anak umur 12 tahun. Sang ayah tersenyum canggung dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ah! Maaf, malaikatku. Pekerjaanku cukup banyak sehingga tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja," sang ayah yang bermata oniks dan berambut pantat bebek itu akhirnya bersuara. Ia menghampiri gadis kecilnya dan mengecup dahinya sekilas.

Sasuke Uchiha—sang ayah akhirnya berhenti total dari kegiatannya dan duduk disamping gadis kecilnya yang masih meminum sekotak jus strawberry sambil memakan cemilannya. Gadis kecilnya memang sedikit tomboy—ia mengenakan topi berwarna oranye, kaos putih lengan pendek bergaris hitam serta celana kodok panjang dengan bahan jeans. Sasuke terkekeh sebentar kemudian mengusap pelan rambut—oh topi anaknya.

"Eve, karena selama musim panas nanti ayah akan banyak pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau mengikuti kelas summer camp". Evelyn Uchiha—sang gadis kecil tadi segera melompat dari sofa dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak bisa! Ayah sudah janji untuk berlibur bersamaku ke paris! Apa ayah lupa?" Sasuke terkekeh, gadis kecilnya sedang memberontak rupanya.

"Maaf, dear. Suka tidak suka kau akan tetap menjalani summer camp. Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu. Dan tidak ada penolakan. Lusa kau akan berangkat jadi persiapkan semuanya, sayangku". Eve menggerutu. Ayahnya adalah orang teregois yang pernah ia temui. Selalu bersikap semaunya dan tidak mau ada bantahan. Kalau begini, rencana liburannya ke paris akan batal dan digantikan dengan menginap selama dua minggu di tengah hutan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Angelica Uchiha memanglah seorang Uchiha, tapi gelar Uchiha-nya tidak berarti jika sudah berhadapan dengan Uchiha dewasa dengan sifat _bossy_ dan pemaksa itu.

"Nona kecil, kau mau segera pulang?" Tanya seorang nenek yang sudah menjadi pengasuhnya sejak ayahnya masih kecil. Ia biasa memanggilnya nenek Chiyo.

"Ayah kejam nek. Aku kesaaaaal!" keluhnya saat dia sudah berada di luar ruangan sang ayah dan bersiap untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

" Shizune. Tolong pindahkan ini ke sana dan ganti model baju di depan dengan model terbaru. Itu sudah dua minggu disana. Kau leslie, tolong layani tamu ini. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan desainku. Ah! Maafkan saya, tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan dan Nyonya". Wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang dan mata _emerald_ meneduhkan terlihat begitu sibuk. Di musim panas seperti ini tokon gaun pengantinnya memang ramai. Apalagi di musim ini, pernikahan ala garden party memang sedang menjadi tren. Simple dan mewah. Sangat cocok bagi masyarakat Beverly hills yang memang merupakan kawasan elite di Negara bagian California. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata emerald sedang duduk di sofa ruangan sambil memeluk boneka teddy besar yang baru saja dibelikan oleh sang Ibu di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke dua belas tahun.

Rambut ikal panjangnya ia gerai. Dress biru muda itu membalut tubuhnya yang mungil serta sepatu biru yang lucu khas anak perempuan membalut tubuhnya. Dihadapnnya tersodor sekotak jus strawberry serta _cheese cake_ yang menjadi kesukaannya. Meskipun tengah memeluk si boneka teddy, tangannya juga tak lupa memencet-mencet ipadnya guna mengusir rasa bosan. Ibunya bilang bahwa hari ini ada hal yang mau dibicarakan, tapi kenyataanya dia malah dilupakan.

"Mom!" panggilnya. Tapi si wanita masih saja mengoceh mengenai hal yang tidak diketahui si gadis cilik. Seperti 'manik yang ini diberikan di sekitar sini' atau 'kerutan ini harus dihilangkan sebaiknya tambahkan kerutannya di bagian ini' dan blablabla.

"Mom!" panggilnya lagi sampai akhirnya wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh. Pada akhinya ia berjalan menghampiri si gadis. Pakaian wanita itu cukup simple. Hanya sebuah kemeja berwarna merah maroon dengan rok span diatas lutut berwarna coklat muda dan blazer sewarna dengan roknya. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna coklat keemasan juga membalut kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Umur wanita ini memang masih muda, 32 tahun.

Wanita itu segera berjongkok dan mengecup dahi dan pipi putri kesayangannya membuat si gadis kesal dan cemberut. Sang ibu muda terkekeh geli. Rambut sepanjang punggung milik sang Ibu bergoyang saat sang ibu terkekeh.

"Maaf ya, pekerjaan mom banyak sekali. Nah, mom cuma punya waktu selama 10 menit. Jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik. Tidak ada bantahan, nona muda. Mengerti?" wanita itu tersenyum lembut saat Emery Haruno—nama sang anak mengangguk patuh. Putri kecilnya ini memang penurut sekali.

"Maafkan mom, dear. Sepertinya liburan kita ke Swiss akan tertunda. Untuk dua minggu kedepan mom masih banyak pekerjaan. Jadi selama dua minggu kedepan, kau akan mengikuti summer camp di Colter Bay," suara wanita itu mengalun lembut tapi entah kenapa terdengar begitu mengerikan.

Gadis kecil bermata emerald itu menghela nafas. Merasa kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak ibunya. Ada dua hal yang merupakan berita buruk. Yang pertama, liburannya ke Swiss tertunda selama dua minggu dan yang kedua... Summer camp? Oh Tuhan! Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Membuat api unggun, bernyanyi-nyanyi tentang alam bersama orang yang tidak kau kenal, memakan makanan instan yang tidak atau semangkuk sup jagung di malam hari, tanpa coklat panas, tanpa _cheese cake_. Ukh!

"Baiklah, Emma. Saatkan kau berkemas. Lusa kita akan berangkat. Ibu sudah menghubungi Paul dan dia akan menjemput kita di Bandara. Tidak ada gerutuan, sayangku," setelah itu, Sakura Haruno—nama sang ibu—mencium kedua pipi si gadis cilik dan berlalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

'_Ukh~ Mom tidak adil_'batin si gadis cilik itu.

.

"Selamat jalan. Hati-hati di jalan, Nyonya," seorang kepala pelayan berambut hitam bergelombang itu membungkukkan badan kala sang nyonya besar pemilik mansion Haruno telah bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Wanita Haruno itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, Kurenai. Tapi sebaiknya yang kau nasihati adalah putrid kecilku yang pemberontak," ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Si gadis kecil yang dibicarakan keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan kaos berlengan pendek serta rok kotak-kotak coklatnya dan sepatu _girly_ sedang menenteng koper mungilnya dan menggendong beruang teddy kesayangannya. Rambutnya sengaja ia kepang dua. Membuatnya tampak manis.

"Nah, nona muda jangan nakal yah. Semoga hari nona menyenangkan disana," saran Kurenai membuat si gadis nampak cemberut. Si ibu Nampak membawakan kopernya dan segera menuntunnya memasuki kendaraan mewah roda empat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis kecil itu tampak terdiam. Menikmati snacknya dan juga susu strawberry kotaknya dengan tenang. dua minggu terberat tanpa sang ibu dan tanpa bibi Kurenai merupakan neraka dunia.

Oh.. kau terlalu melebihkan gadis kecil

.

"Tunjukkan semangatmu, sayang," kata sang ayah dengan muka datar. Si gadis kecil mendengus. Eve—alias Evelyn mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos berwarna biru tua berbahasa prancis serta jaket jeans yang ia ikat di pinggang. Benar-benar tomboy. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat kuda.

"Dad juga tampak tidak bersemangat," gerutunya. Sepatu ketsnya menapaki mobil mewah milik snag ayah. Ia kemudian duduk dengan tenang sementara sang ayah mulai sibuk menyetir di kota padat itu. Lagu-lagu rock ia putar, membuat nuansa mobil tersebut tampak berisik. Belum lagi suara cempreng gaids kecilnya yang mengumandangkan lagu. Kemudian sang ayah mematikan tapenya

"Itu terlalu berisik, Eve sayang. Jangan nakal. Ayah tidak mau kau berkelahi dengan anak lain, maupun membuat keributan. Okay?" ujar Sasuke membuat Eve akhirnya manggut-manggut. Ingat! Ayahnya lah yang paling berkuasa disini.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan. Akhirnya mobil mereka sampai juga di Colter Bay, tempat dimana dilaksanakannya Summer camp. Acara tahunan yang selalu dihadiri oleh anak-anak dari berbagai belahan dunia. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun. Membawakan tas kecil milik sang anaknya yang brutal. Kemudian mengantarnya sampai di depan batas. Suara arahan dari penanggung jawab mereka di Summer Camp berkumandang. Mengarahkan anak-anak lainnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam area kemping.

"Gadis kecil ayah tidak boleh nakal. Tidak boleh bertengkar. Tidak ada keributan. Kau harus mengikuti peraturan di Camp," Sasuke mengecup dahi anaknya dan memberikan menyempilkan beberapa kotak jus strawberry di tas ransel kecil milik anaknya yang berisi makanan ringan.

"Tidak ada adu mulut, sayangku. Tidak ada ngambek. Tidak ada menangis. Ibu tidak mau kau mendapatkan hukuman selama berada di Summer Camp. Jika ibu sampai mendapatkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan, liburan di Swiss akan Mom batalkan. Mengerti?"

Eve melihat seorang anak dikepang dengan membawa boneka teddy bear dan sebuah koper mungil milik gadis itu. Dicium dan dipeluknya dengan kasih sayang anak itu. Sebagian hatinya iri melihat keakraban antara dua orang Ibu dan Anak itu.

"Huh, anak manja," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa, Eve?" Tanya sang Ayah sambil mengerutkan kening. Evelyn langsung menatap sang ayah sambil menggeleng dan terkekeh.

"Jaga dirimu, malaikatku." Sasuke memeluk sebentar putrid kecilnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika Evelyn memasuki area perkemahan. Matanya sempat melihat seorang anak yang sekitar seumuran dengan Evelyn dengan rok kotak-kotak coklatnya sambil menggendong teddy bear dan koper kecil berwarna merah muda. Merah muda itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat dia rindukan yang sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dengan dirinya.

Sasuke segera berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus ceroboh," sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita terdengar namun ia berusaha tidak peduli.

.

Beberapa kilometer sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, ia mendapatkan ceramah dari sang ibu mengenai beberapa hal yang dilarang dan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, harus begini, dan harus begitu. Ia nampak cuek saja dan menikmati jus strawberrynya dan memakan pasta saus tomatnya. Bibirnya nampak belepotan saus membuat sang Ibu tertawa dan membersihkannya dengan tissue.

Paul—supir keluarga menginformasikan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di are perkemahan. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu untuk nona kecilnya dan tentu saja untuk Haruno Sakura—sang majikan. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih kepada Paul.

"Tidak ada adu mulut, sayangku. Tidak ada ngambek. Tidak ada menangis. Ibu tidak mau kau mendapatkan hukuman selama berada di Summer Camp. Jika ibu sampai mendapatkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan, liburan di Swiss akan Mom batalkan. Mengerti?" Sakura mewanti-wanti sang anak yang diam-diam bermulut tajam itu untuk menjaga tingkah laku dan harus tetap ramah. Emma—mengangguk patuh. Ibunya seperti serius membatalkan liburan mereka ke Swiss. Itu lebih neraka dibandingkan asuk ke dalam Summer camp..

"Iya, Mom". Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mencium dahi dan memluk anaknya yang paling ia sayangi. Sejenak ia menatap Emme dengan pancaran kerinduan yang sangat jelas di matanya. Ia merindukan seseorang bermata emerald lagi yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Segera digelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo, anak Mom harus masuk. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan sayangku."

Sakura menatap Emma. Rambut hitamnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Hatinya sedih sekali, namun suara ponsel menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kesana. Baiklah… Baiklah," Sakura kemudian berbalik menuju mobilnya dimana paul tengah menunggu. Banyak para orang tua maupun wali dari anak-anak tadi yang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Namun karena tersenggol seseorang akhirnya ponselnya terjauh. Terpaksa ia harus berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus ceroboh." Keluhnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

**TBC**

Niatnya udahan aja mau bikin fict multichapter, tapi ternyata untuk bikin oneshoot yang kupikirkan cuma lemon aja #plak.

Yang udah nonton film **The Parent Trap** pasti tahu jalan ceritanya. Ceritanya unik. Apalagi kalau SasuSaku yang jadi orang tuanya. Kenapa pilih setting di America. Bosen ah kalau latarnya di Konoha, Tokyo, dsb. Sekali-kali kita hijrah ke Amerika. Ya nggak? Wkwkwk

Tapi karena aku nggak tahu Amerika itu kayak gimana (belum pernah kesana) aku umpamakan dari Washington DC ke Beverly Hills itu sekitar 8 jam perjalanan lewat darat kalau lewat udara sekitar dua jam lah. Dari Calton Bay ke Beverly Hills itu 4 jam. Jadi intinya, Washington DC-Calton Bay-Beverly Hills. Yaah anggap aja begitu lah. Maap yak. Karena keterbatasan informasi dan tidak ada pengalaman jadinya ngasal wkwkwk. Anggap aja ini peta buatan saya.

Sakura itu desainer gaun pengantin yang terkenal, sedangkan Sasuke itu kayak pemilik Hotel Mewah. Intinya mereka tajir abis. Makanya anak-anaknya satu minta ke Paris satu lagi minta ke Swiss. Huakaka.

Emery dan Evelyn itu anak kembarnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Nanti dijelaskan kenapa mereka pisah deh.

Dan adegan yang Hp Sakura jatuh itu anggap aja. Sasuke dan Sakura lagi jalan papasan, tapi pas Hp Sakura jatoh Sasuke nggak liat karena ketutupa orang lain yang lagi lewat juga (soalnya kan banyak orangtua yang dateng)

Secara garis besar sih ceritanya sama. Tapi kalau sama namanya plagiat dong. Jadi pasti ada scene yang aku tambahin atau aku hilangkan.

**In Your Heart, 29.09.2013**

**Justin Timberlake's Twin**


End file.
